The Night Is Mine
by PervyLoverOfMany
Summary: Merida confronts her mother one night and makes one thing very clear to her.


That night would never be forgotten. She felt dirty, but there existed no method to clean herself.

Elinor had decided to leave the party early. The night took it's sweet time growing old, and the men managed to somehow to take the drinking and fighting even slower. Practically moving backwards, those gents. Tomorrow would be a bigger day, as more clans from far away were arriving to meet the soon-to-be queen. Actually, Merida vanished into the crowd about a hour ago and hadn't been seen since. First, get that fiery girl into bed so she wouldn't mistake her suitor's heads for melons. Then, grab Fergus and drag him into bed.

So Merida found her instead. The girl's body swayed back and forth, a telltale sign that the girl had a wee too much to drink. Obviously letting her drink spirits wasn't the best idea for her. But Elinor did promise Merida to let her explore, and this little adventure would end with Merida swearing off alcohol forever.

"Feelin' all right there?" Elinor chimed up as Merida approached her with loose steps. Merida's response didn't come from her mouth, but by falling over into landing in between Elinor's breasts. Dealing with a drunken husband happened to be one thing. But Merida stood there for a good second before launching herself specifically into her mother's pillows. Elinor took it stride and grabbed her daughter by her armpits and dragged her towards her bedroom.

But you see, Merida wanted this. She had a plan enacted and so far it worked smoothly. Step One: Spend a few hours in party, fake getting drunk and escape under the cover of the actual drunks. Step Two: Set up room during the party so Elinor doesn't walk in and yell at her. Step Three: Continue faking drunk and find mother.

Step Four: When Elinor reaches your room…spring the trap.

Elinor didn't see it coming. One moment, Merida had the body of a straw doll. The next: Merida's muscles burst and took control. Before Elinor could react or say something, Merida placed a big fat kiss on the lips. Elinor muffled out a curse. "What in the devil's…" She got out as Merida removed her lips. But she didn't have time to finish her sentence as Merida took two handfuls of the queen's garments and ripped them off, leaving Elinor exposed in her corset and simple underwear. Elinor gasped as the cold air of a open window drifted all over her naked form.

"Oo…" Merida moaned as she placed hand on her crotch and started to rub it. "That be one illuminating sight…" Wanting things to continue, she gently kicked her mother in the rear and sent her falling onto the bed. Merida too ripped off her party dress and showed her complete nakedness. Elinor once more gasped as she saw her fully grown daughter appear naked before her and leap onto top of her. "How long have I dreamed this…"

"…stop this!" Elinor demanded right before Merida bit into the fabric of the panties and ripped them with a snarl. "What are you doing?"

"Picking my beloved!" Merida announced as she opened her mouth and closed it around Elinor's womanhood. Elinor screamed out in forced pleasure and in the hope of being discovered. What she didn't know was that Merida had soundproofed her room by hanging up various thick tapestries all around her room and on the door. People would hear Elinor's shouts for help, but they would sound muffled and only if they were close to the door. Plus, most of the people in the castle were drunk and wouldn't be able to hear much anyway.

"I am yer mother!" Elinor protested as she let out another moan as her daughter started to lick inside her mother. "Aah! S-stop!"

"Nay." Merida moved her head up to say her little spiel. "I never liked boys. Mum, I wanted you. And 've seen the way you move around me. You wanted me, miss hip swinger!" Merida happened to be somewhat right. Elinor had been bored recently and had been swinging her hips mindlessly. That was supposed to catch Fergus' attention, but her daughter had caught on instead.

"Stop…" Elinor's resistances started to drop as Merida's tongue started to batter away at the walls. Fergus indeed stood a mighty man, but his lovemaking was straight-forward and brutal. Merida took time to build the ecstasy with delicate strokes of her tongue and delicate fingers presses. Merida had talent. And if Elinor didn't find a way of escaping, she would fall victim to her daughter's charm and become…

"Me god!" She let out as the walls fell and the liquid poured through. Merida took great delight into slurping up her mother's juices. "Merida…" Elinor panted as she tried to gain the energy to escape. But no…Merida's tongue sent lightning all throughout Elinor's body. She quivered.

"You like…" Merida sighed as she licked her lips. "Let's seal the deal!" Merida moved her body upward enough to have her own entrance meet up with Elinor's. The older woman gasped as the two interlocked and pressed against the other. Merida let out a 'coo' as she started to move her body to rub the vaginas together. "Yus…" Merida bit her lip. Elinor screamed out a delightful aria that promoted Merida to pick up speed. "You love it!" Merida screamed.

"Yes!" Elinor admitted while biting her finger. Merida laughed as she saw her mother blush like a wee little girl being courted by the dashing prince. Merida had won. Fergus would never sleep with his wife again. From here on out, Elinor would sneak out in the middle of the night to see her new beloved, her former daughter, and strip down to enjoy the night together. During the day, they would find some shady spot away from others. They would press lips together, and Merida would start to disrobe her mother/lover and delight the two of them.

Elinor had become a slave to her emotions, and her daughter knew how to control said emotions to her advantage. Merida did love her mother as a man would.

Merida felt clean after coming out as a incestuous lesbian. No amount of blood or grime could dirty her.


End file.
